A Deal for the Cursed
by Teresa Martin
Summary: Mr. Gold makes a deal with Emma to rescue Belle and finds the key to breaking the curse.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. After Episode 19, I had to change a few things. Thank you for the reviews and for all those following.

A DEAL FOR THE CURSED

Mr. Gold was still holding the cup.

And he could not care less that Sheriff Swan was staring, or asking questions. Constantly. He mostly ignored her, or gave a little quipp that anyone could easily translate into 'shut up.'

He held the cup in his hand.

This was his reminder that Belle was right. He would regret sending her away forever. He wasn' t worried about the charges. He'd buy Mr. French off. Give him back his truck, forgive all the debts. Or if need be, bribe the judge. Everyone had a price and would bargain with anything to get it. Even with assault charges.

"Would you like me to pour tea into it?" Sheriff Swan asked sarcastically. He didn't answer. "That's what it's for isn't it?" she persisted.

"If you wouldn't mind," he requested, still looking at the cup, much to her apparent surprise.

"Ohh kaaaay," she said slowly and pushed the button on the electric kettle. "Earl Grey or Darjeeling?"

"You have those?" he smiled absently, almost as in a reverie.

"No! I don't," and she laughed shaking her head and pulled out Limpton Tea. "This isn't the Queen's Royal chamber."

O little she knew, Gold thought.

She walked over holding out her hand, "Ok, give me the cup."

"Can't you just pour it in?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Just give me the damn cup! It's not like I have a pot to steep it in."

Gold almost told her to forget it. Forget everything, but he felt that he couldn't NOT give the cup to Emma. "But you'll give it back?" He demanded.

She frowned. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"No matter," he replied nonchalantly.

Gold pushed his hand though the bars and handed her the cup, a little too reluctantly. She shook her head and took it. Immediately she dropped it with a cry. Gold stood up cursing at her through the bars.

"Chill, chill," Emma backed away, more than a little taken aback. "It's not broken. Or not broken any more than it was," she muttered as sucked her thumb which had turned red.

"Why?" he screamed, his face contorted demonically grasping both fists on the bars. "Why did you drop it?"

"Because it was scalding hot, that's why!" she shouted back.

"Give it back!" he demanded. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Ok. Ok." She touched it with a finger. Not hot anymore." Have it. Have it." She gave it back. "No tea for you!" she chuckled shakily, as she rummaged in her desk. "Where the hell is the aloe?" Finding it, she rubbed a generous portion on her hand. She warily turned her eyes to Mr. Gold who had fallen silent again and was clearly working to gain his composure.

She looked away when she heard the rat- ta- tat of small feet. Henry was back.

"Henry," she sighed. "Please tell me you didn't run away from your mother."

"No, Emma," he answered. "Mom told me to come back!" He was grinning from ear-to ear. "Just a moment ago Mom stopped at the ice-cream store because I had forgotten to bring the cone for Mr. Gold."

Emma chuckled, "Yes, we did forget didn't we?" Emma shook her head looking at Mr. Gold.

"How thoughtful of her,"' he remarked, taking the cone from Emma.

He began to lick the cone. "Aw, good," he smiled, "no poison!"

But Emma did not hear this for she saw that Henry had something behind his back and was still grinning. "What do you have Henry?" a small smile creeping onto her face.

Henry pulled it out triumphantly. A red rose. Gold dropped the cone, but Emma didn't notice, "For you, Emma," he said. "Happy Valentine s day!"

Emma took it. "Thank you, Henry. You bought this?"

"No, Mom did. She bought two and gave one to me. I'm not into roses. I'm 10! And a boy." He rolled his eyes.

Emma smiled. "The other was for her Valentine?"

"No," Henry laughed. "She always takes a rose, every week or so."

"Oh, for her Father's grave?"

"No, and this is really weird. She takes it to a patient in the mental ward of the hospital!"

Emma frowned, "Your mother knows someone there?"

He shrugged, "I guess. She never said who, but she said she likes to give it to her." He leaned in conspiratorially, "My mother never does anything without a reason, maybe we should find out who it is."

"Maybe we should," Emma murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes," interrupted Mr. Gold who they had not noticed watching the whole exchange. "We should." He was on his feet looking hungrily at the rose.

Emma smiled, "Would that count as my favor to you?"

Gold hesitated, but then made up his mind, "Yes, but only if it's who I think it is."

"You know this lady the Mayor's visiting?"

"I know someone for whom roses have a certain meaning, and as you said, Henry, your mother never does anything without a reason."

"A deal then," Emma smiled.

"And once made it cannot be broken," he warned, "or else..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll do it. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Do it now!" Mr. Gold demanded.

"I'm guarding YOU now!" Emma protested.

"You leave prisoners unguarded all the time. Come to think of it, I wonder how have you kept your badge by making that a habit."

Henry laughed, "He is right, you know! You do it all the time!"

But there was no humor in Mr. Gold's eyes as he repeated: " Now." His eyes held hers.

"I really will be free of the debt I owe you?" Emma asked.

Mr. Gold smiled brittily, "I never go back on a deal."

"Alright then. I'll start looking."

"Clever girl," Mr. Gold said, and then went back to holding the cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma wordlessly opened the door.

Mr. Gold looked into the room and saw her.

"Is this Belle?"

Mr. Gold nodded, speech evading him.

He walked over and held out his hand. "Belle," his voice cracked. He began

again, "Belle, come with me."

She looked up into his face. Emma walked around Mr. Gold and knelt by her. "Belle, do you know this man?" she asked gently.

Belle looked straight into his eyes, frowning. Then she nodded slowly, "Yes, I know him."

Mr. Gold half-sobbed, half-laughed in relief and helped her up.

"Just what is going on here?" a stern, familiar voice demanded.

Mr. Gold's head snapped toward the voice and in seconds he was lunging toward her. Emma was ready for it though, and grabbed him, "Don't do something you'll really regret," she insisted.

Mr. Gold relaxed, his palms held out to Emma showing he held his peace.

He turned to Regina. "Nothing but the routine release of an inmate." He smiled, "You'll see that the paperwork is all in order."

"I'm sure it is," Regina replied through gritted teeth. "But I won't have it."

Now Mr. Gold laughed, "Oh yes, you will. And you know it. So PLEASE, move aside."

Regina glared, but let them pass.

Mr. Gold supported Belle as they exited, but before they went through the door, he turned to the mayor. "Another Happy Ending. Seems to happen a lot here lately." He leaned in to whisper in her face, "This is your curse after all, though not quite what you expected." He laughed, "All magic, after all, comes with a price. I suppose yours is to end up alone!"

He turned then and left her, going home with Belle.

Three days later . . .

For three days he stood by her, sat by her. She hadn't really awakened. The nurse he'd hired, HIS nurse, said it would be a few days for the sedatives to completely wear off. He'd insisted only on candlelight in her room. He wanted her to wake to something familiar.

Then at 8:15pm that night, her eyes opened. Completely.

"Rumpelstilskin?"

He could have wept with relief. "Yes. You still know me?"

"I'd know you anywhere." She sat up. "The question is where am I?"

"Why," he answered in surprise, "you're in my house."

"No castle here?" She smiled.

"I like to think of it as one."

Belle nodded, "Something though is terribly different." She looked steadily at Mr. Gold, "I suppose we have a lot to talk about."

So he told her everything.

One Hour Later . . .

"But you,' he insisted. "Why do you remember?"

Belle looked thoughtful. "It must have been the kiss. Our kiss had magic, curse breaking magic. I suppose you weren't the only one affected by it."

He shook his head, "But that was not my magic."

"Not the Dark One's?" She leaned close to him. "The GOOD magic!"

He shook his head, "There is no good magic that could overcome a curse."

"Really? Everything you have told me shows that everyone has had one Happy Ending after another. Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Jiminy Cricket? They have all resisted. You found me. The only one that makes no sense is Snow White." She thought then, eyes brightening, "but that is only a matter of time." She was almost laughing, "She can't win! Look at how much she's lost in just a short period. Her Storybrooke is nearly gone. She has no power!"

He said slowly, "You say that Happy Endings, love is the magic that will break this curse. Our 'Happy Endings?'" He considered, "but not all have 'hooked up' as they say here."

"Romantic love isn't the only love," Belle replied. "Why there is eros, for sure, but also caritas." She got out of the bed and stood by him.

"Can you believe this?" she looked up into his eyes, the same way she had by the wheel before their kiss.

"I," his voice cracked as it had in the asylum ward, "I believe that I want you, if that is what you are asking."

Belle shook her head, "Can you believe that love will triumph? You have no power to lose since love is the stronger power."

She stepped closer, "Are you willing?"

He looked at her in awe, "Willing to what?"

She laughed, "To test that theory. Rumpelstilskin, will you kiss me?"

He had replayed this moment in his mind for years, what he would have done differently. He was not going to let anything stop him now. He never wanted to feel like that again.

"Yes!" And he kissed her again, and again, and again.

Reunited . . .

They lay facing each other and said everything that needed to be said after that terrible night. Belle had been right. He had not lost one ounce of power after their kisses. Rather, he was stronger than he had ever been before.

Belled touched his face, "You had the answer, you know, when you told the Queen that the price of her curse was to be alone. Let's find all of the others with a Happy Ending, most of the town by now, unite ourselves with Emma, and put an end to this!"

"Yes," he agreed. "An end to this Storybrooke. It's run its course. Rather tedious really." Belle laughed. He clasped her hand. "In the morning, let the finale begin!"

She burst out with a sound of joy and kissed him again. "Tomorrow, and within weeks, we'll be home!"

Three weeks later . . .

So it was that Regina woke one morning to a silent town. She searched, growing more anxious by the minute and hysterical within an hour.

She ended up running to Mr. Gold's house where there was a note for her.

"All magic comes with a price, Your Majesty. Welcome to Storybrooke!"

And Regina let out a primal scream that nobody heard.

And they all lived Happily Ever After...

Not without struggles, or wars, or illness, or death. But now they had alliances, new friends, family, support . . .

They lived with love.

The End


	3. Appendix One

So here's the "story." The work 'A Deal for the Cursed' is complete as it was. It said what I wanted to say, and left unsaid what I wished. However, there was a plan to make a larger work. So I decided to pull a Tolkien ("I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy") and publish appendices (aka Missing Scenes). I hope you enjoy.

Appendix One

Belle and Mr. Gold: 'Everything that Needed to be Said.'

"So here we are, " Belle smiled into Mr. Gold's face and tightened her hand on his.

"Yes," he sighed, "people will talk."

She looked away pensive, and then started suddenly, sitting up in horror, "You're right! We're alone overnight!"

Mr. Gold froze wondering what in both worlds she meant. Then it clicked, "That's not what I meant, my dear," he laughed, and gently took her hands away from her face. "This is a cursed world. That's

normal here!"

"What?" she exclaimed. He nodded, still laughing, "Truly?"

"Would I lie to you Belle?"

She looked thoughtful, considering. "Oh," she said presently. "Perhaps… I suppose, well, you must realize. . ." her cheeks began turning red. Finally she blurted out, "You must understand my mind. Until I went home, it never occurred to me that everyone would assume that . . ." She stopped again, blushing bright red now. "That . . ." she couldn't finish.

"You would be compromised?" Mr. Gold suggested helpfully. She dove then into the pillows and nodded her head, deep scarlet now.

Finally her muffled voice emerged, "I can't believe we're speaking about this out loud!"

"Oh, my Belle," Mr. Gold was almost in stitches with laughter now. "You are, I sincerely believe, the only woman of your age in this world, or the other, for whom that WOULDN'T be the first thought!"

She shook her head. He almost continued, then saw her brown hair still burrowing the pillow, and decided to continue with his original point.

"Believe it or not, the staying overnight will not be the talk, however I am committing a horrible faux paux," he sat up and untied his shoes, "of wearing my shoes while lying on such a nice bed." He tossed them away where they hit the wall with quite a loud 'thud.'

That caused her to emerge. She looked flirtily into his eyes, "Am I now to get up and put them away?"

"No!" He exclaimed a little too loudly, "you are not my servant any more. "

"Of course not," Belle nodded her head. "I will be your wife."

She said it so matter- of- factly, that Mr. Gold leaned in with genuine curiosity and perhaps …hope?

"You are that sure?"

"I suppose . . ." she began, her head swaying back and forth as it would at the castle when she was

slowly trying to get to a point, "I mean, I knew—I did!—that if you ever came for me, after that terrible morning, that it would be because you loved me, so, of course we would marry! I really don't remember anything after I left my father's house after being shunned. It all seems as yesterday. What I'm saying is, I haven't changed a bit."

"I should have come after you." Mirth was gone.

All blush was also gone from her face, and she grew rather pale.

"Of all the evil I did after I became Rumplestilskin- and it was great—sending you away was my worst act," he continued, "I was tricked into my dark curse, but sending you away came from my free-will. I should have found a way."

She nodded, 'My kiss offered you freedom from the curse, and you chose the curse that morning.'

"Yes, I chose to keep it," Mr. Gold concurred, setting aside for this night another conversation they would need to have. "But you were also right," he continued "that I couldn't believe you could love me, because I was despicable." His smile was now brittle, "and nobody could love that."

Her smile was also sad, "Then who am I?"

"A very unique lady," he stated. "That's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

"Weeelll, I'm not so certain about that. I'm sure there might have been another," Belle's mischievous smile was back.

He shook his head, "There was no other. Had sworn not to love anyone after I lost my son."

"Let's then look to the present," she kissed him lightly. "So you could have married me and we would have lived happily ever after!' She lightly pushed his shoulder, "But now we have to!"

Mr. Gold shook his head, "Are we really back to the 'scandal' of spending the night?"

"Of course!" she squinted her eyes, "Of what were you thinking?"

"When?" he was genuinely lost about what they were discussing.

"When you said people will talk! What started this whole conversation!" she rolled her eyes.

Mr. Gold replied, "Why, of our ages, of course!"

"Ages?" Belle's brow furrowed.

"Belle, I am at least twenty years your senior! Am I correct?" he asked, confused, when she shook her head.

"No," Belle assured him. "You're right. I'm 22. And you are?"

"As a man, 45," he said slowly.

She grinned, "Why that's nothing at all! Why, most good matches are made with the man being older. It was VERY rare that my fiancé was so young. I was given in part as a reward for service to my father." She grinned wickedly now, 'For men take longer to get some sense into their heads enough to make a good match." He laughed and shook his head, "If I'm wrong, feel free to contradict!"

"Never!" Mr. Gold said in earnest. "When did you become so worldy?"

"Well, I did have that time to read all those books!" Belle reminded him.

"Indeed," he winced slightly, not caring to remember those days. "All jesting aside," he insisted. "Let me explain Storybrooke: I am the creepy-old-man-who-limps-and-barely-above-loan-shark."

Belle giggled.

"I am in earnest!"

But Belle still laughed, "I didn't say you weren't! But the curse for you is broken now, and I'm holding you to that!"

"That doesn't change the 'creepy-old-man' part," Mr. Gold insisted.

"Well, they're fools!" Belled stated emphatically, kissing him once more. 'Silly cursed world that does not mind a woman's virtue being taken, but is only worried about age, limps, and looks!"

After a moment, he repeated, "Silly, cursed world indeed!" and he kissed her back.

"Yes," Belle sighed sleepily, snuggling into his shoulder, "we'll conquer it in no time!"

"If you insist," Mr. Gold replied, settling back with her, "and I know where to start."

"Where?" she yawned.

"With Cinderella," he answered. "The first of the 'Happy Enders,' if you will."

She whispered against his shoulder, "'Happy Enders.' I like that. Why her?"

"Well, she was the first and she is at home all day with her . . .," he stopped, remembering that Belle was the last innocent woman in the world. How could he explain that Cinderella, of all women, had a baby without being married to the father?

That can wait till after breakfast.

"What?" She lifted her head to peer into his eyes, knowing that he was withholding something.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"But . . ."

"But sleep!"

Belle opened her mouth to continue, but decided it could wait. She'd get it out of him. She always could.

"Very well," she pulled the covers over them. "You still have to marry me!"

She ducked under the covers and grinned, having had the last word.

In minutes they were both asleep.


	4. Appendix Two

Appendix Two: Emma Swan Visits Mr. Gold

Mr. Gold went for another cup of tea, and poured it into a very nice tea cup—but not the chipped one. That was returned to its display case. And it would stay there. THAT argument he would win with Belle.

He sighed when he heard the doorbell. He really did not wish to be disturbed, but he was expecting a call. He had rung the local department store and asked for an associate to come with everything new and in fashion for a young lady: sizes 6-12.

He sighed, thanking everything sacred that Belle had never been scary-thin. That was the curse of this world. However, they did have a brief 'discussion' on awakening when Belle objected to pictures he showed from his ipad of clothing with pants. He tried to explain, but she would have none of 'dressing like a strumpet.' He started to ask how pants were worse than the cleavage and tight bodices of Fairy Tale Land, but then thought better of it. It would be a pity to be sleeping on the couch so early in their reunion.

No, not just theirs; his too, with his former self. Yet in a strange way he was still the Rumpelstilskin of Fairy Tale Land. The person he was now had merged with the old. He was without his former quailing—the worst kind too—that had stemmed from pride. He had knowledge that running from the war was not his true cowardice, but rather his inability to face his failing and move on. In fact, this morning, he hardly knew himself. Was Belle's good magic infectious, or was this all really due to the presence of Emma bringing about the end? He had been content to play along with Regina and wait until Emma came, having found that this was not the world Bae was in. He sighed. That discussion was going to be difficult: how could he tell her that when they went home, he wanted to stay the Dark One until he found Bae? He had to do it sooner than later. They were too honest the previous night. He would not want to ruin it by not being straightforward with her. But somehow he knew that the first goal was to break the Storybrooke curse, and that must be accelerated.

He would find the right time to tell her.

He sighed, was breaking the Storybrooke curse really going to be as simple as Belle thought? So far he had no cause to doubt her 'Happy Endings Theory.' Except maybe that the Happy Endings had not broken the curse completely. Ella and Thomas' memories were not back. True love's kiss had not broken their curse. He and Belle needed to think it through.

However, one thing that was clear was that he could break the curse since he had helped create it. The pure kiss with Belle in the castle had given her the power—good power—to withstand it, and their kisses the previous night had strengthened both of them. He had his Happy Ending. But then what did Cinderella need? Or others in Storybrooke?

This he had to find out, and that was truly the only reason that, after he let the sales associate in, he did not slam the door in Emma Swan's face. Personal feelings aside, he needed her. She was the child of Snow White.

Emma only showed slight surprise at his casual dress when he opened the door. Pants, and tan shirt with its sleeves rolled up.

"New wardrobe?" Emma asked dryly.

"No, just a wardrobe you've never seen: 'wake-up' clothes; that is: clothes one wears when one wakes up and is not disturbed at unseemly hours." He turned on her and walked to his armchair, sitting and giving her the choice the follow him. "And frankly, dearie, you have not earned the privilege." He sighed, "but the exception comes from exceptional circumstances."

"Are those circumstances anything to do with Belle?" Emma asked.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "Oh, how disappoint. You didn't even try to wait for pleasantries!"

Emma arched one eyebrow, "Really? Really? Are we going to play at this after everything that happened?" She took a step forwards, "I need to know how she is."

"Need to?" Gold's voice rose slightly in pitch, dangerously.

"Yes," Emma answered undeterred, "and if I need to, I will search this whole house!"

Mr. Gold sighed, "Let me give you a lesson in law-something you seem to have little knowledge of."

"Little knowledge," Emma protested. "Hey! YOU were the one who helped me get elected Sherriff!"

"One of the many regrets I have in my life. But now I've turned over a new leaf!"

Emma shook her head, "Oh please!"

Mr. Gold waved his hand dismissively, "Think what you will. For another time. Now a lesson in law: a police officer cannot search without a warrant or without reasonable cause. So unless you have either, you need to leave."

Emma shook her head. "That's a strange way to say 'thank you.'"

"Thank you?" He mused, "Aw, for finding Belle. However, if I recall correctly, you were just repaying a favor." He pointed, "So YOU should be thanking me!"

Emma groaned, "This really isn't getting anywhere is it?"

Mr. Gold smiled, but his eyes were hard, "Trying to interfere with me and Belle? Not an inch."

"I have a right to," Emma insisted.

"No!" Mr. Gold thumped the side of his armchair for emphasis. "No right!" He had dropped all pretense of friendliness.

"If she's been compelled by you to . . ."

"To what?" Gold rose from the chair, grabbing his cane to help. The prop somehow made him the more menacing. Emma had seen what he was capable of doing with that cane.

"Excuse me," a voice made them both pause, "but why don't I speak for myself?"

Both turned to find Belle standing on the bottom step of the stairs, and looking rather annoyed.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Emma sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see you are ALRIGHT," Belle answered, her expression as warm as Mr. Gold's was at present.

Emma frowned and looked at Mr. Gold, truly confused now. He only smiled in return and steepled his fingers. "The lady speaks for herself."

"Ok, fine. Whatever is going on here . . ." She stopped and looked Belle up and down, in a white blouse tied with a belt, an ankle length skirt, and her hair tied back in a ribbon. Her eyes then followed her incredulously as she went to sit on the arm of Gold's chair and take hold of his hand. "I'm starting to get a vibe that I may be dealing with T.M.I." Mr. Gold nearly laughed at the rather ugly frown on the Sherriff's face, but he held that impulse in check as Emma continued. "But here," Emma held out a card to Belle, keeping her eyes on Gold. "If I'm wrong, and you need help. Please take this."

Belle didn't look at the card, "I can help myself, thank you."

"But I'll take it," Mr. Gold offered cheerfully. "I've always wanted your cell number." And before Emma could take her hand back, he grabbed the card.

"It's for Belle!" Emma protested.

"And I said I don't want it," Belle looked straight into her eyes.

"It's my job to. .. ."

Belle gestured to Mr. Gold. "To rescue me from my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?" Emma asked incredulously. "Oh," she shook her head in horror. "Oh no!"

Mr. Gold turned to Belle, "We really haven't settled . . ."

"Yes, we have," Belle insisted.

"Well, if you are engaged, then where's your ring?" Emma demanded.

"It's getting fitted!" Belle's eyes were steel.

Emma looked to Mr. Gold exasperated, yet he merely said, "You heard the lady. She speaks for herself." He looked to Belle, "and me, apparently."

Emma shook her head, "I know that there's not much that you won't stoop to, but cradle-robbing?"

Belle sat up like she'd been slapped. "You're being horrid," Belle told her slowly. "I don't like rude behavior. And none of this is truly any of your concern." She leaned forward with mock curiosity. "What's your marital status?"

"Mine?" Emma asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Exactly!" Belle sat back triumphantly.

Emma asked her, "Do you know who he is? Have you looked up the words 'women's liberation?'"

"Have you looked up the words 'closed adoption?'" Mr. Gold retorted, "If we're getting personal."

"And looking at you, dearie," Belle emphasized the last word, "you don't seem very liberated. Every part of you has been showing fear since you entered."

Emma's ignored Belle. Her eyes were on fire and focused on Mr. Gold. "That was beyond low." She pointed at him, "this isn't over, and I'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sure you will, "Belle answered before Mr. Gold could reply. "When you do, here's my card." She held out her hand and looked to Gold who looked perplexed, eyes questioning.

"Your card," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Aw." He picked up his cane and moved to his desk and, after finding his card, held it out to Emma.

"That's your card, not hers," Emma protested.

Mr. Gold shrugged, "We're something of a team."

Emma refused to take it. "I'll talk to you later," Emma said to Belle and turned towards the door.

"Good day," Belle called.

Mr. Gold chuckled and he sat with something of an effort as Belle moved to sit in his lap, taking the teacup from him for a sip. "I fear I have been a bad influence on you!"

Belle sniffed, "What an unpleasant woman. Who does she think she is?"

"The sheriff?" Gold suggested. Belle smirked and rolled her eyes. Mr. Gold continued, "Why were you so short with Miss Swan? We need her!"

"I meant what I said," Belle answered. "I don't tolerate rude behavior. And nobody speaks for me. Except you." She took his hand, "And we've given each other permission to do so. You were right. We are together with this, we always have been. Being the key to breaking the curse doesn't mean I have to give her involuntarily what is only between you and me."

"But you do want to break the curse, don't you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Of course," Belle replied. "But I see more and more that maybe everyone here"—she poked him—"including you, have given this 'curse' a little too much power. Did you see her? Maybe if everyone wasn't cowering and crying like a bunch of babies every time the Queen looked cross-eyed at them, she would never have gotten this far. Did anyone ever think of just saying 'no' to her?"

"It's not so simple, Belle." He chided quietly.

"Truly?" She leaned into his face, eyes locking with his, "Truly?" she repeated.

"Not everyone is like you," Mr. Gold said quietly.

"I'm not so special," Belle contradicted.

"I would strongly disagree."

"No different!" She poked him again. "All I did was speak for myself and do what is right. Not what I was told was right by desperate people."

"Aw, but what is right?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Have you not read the philosophers? About it being written on the human heart?"

Mr. Gold squirmed just a little, with a touch of mockery. "Well I have been rather busy. My deals cut into my reading schedule."

"A situation that will be remedied when we get home," Belle informed him, but pondered. "I'm not brave. I just decided to act like it."

"And bravery followed…" He smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "and I order you from now on to ask yourself 'What would I do if I weren't afraid?'"

Mr. Gold softened, but still shook his head. "It cannot be that simple." If it was, what did that say about his character?

"You never know till you try!" Belle grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I told you within a few weeks we could have this over with. If I'm wrong you can . . ." Belle paused, thinking.

"Make a deal," he raised his eyebrows eagerly.

"Yes!" She laughed, "And I am not afraid!"

She sealed that statement with a kiss before she observed. "I bet the Sherriff is already spreading around town every word we said. No secret about us now."

"No secret . . .' Mr. Gold mused, then sat up so suddenly Belle nearly fell off the chair. Then he kissed her quickly and fiercly.

She giggled, "What was that for?"

"For showing me the easiest and best course of action!"

"Which is?" Belle asked.

"Using the proud Sherriff against herself," Gold explained. "Our conversation will be all over town within the hour. It will make possible something I have been wondering how to achieve."

"And that is?" Belle leaned in, eager to hear what he was to say.

"Guaranteeing that people will be dying to meet you!" He pointed his finger toward her face. "Never underestimate curiosity. We wanted to speak to Ella. She will want to meet you now. But we need to visit one more 'talker' first." He got up, and took his cane. "Let's go to breakfast at Granny's. There's a friend of Ella's you need to meet!"

He grabbed her hand with his free one and they left the house.


	5. Appendix Three

Appendix Three: Belle meets Ruby

Belle studied the menu. "Let's see. Eggs, bacon . . . where are the potatoes?"

Mr. Gold pointed.

"Hash browns?" Her menu dropped so that her blue eyes could meet his. "What in the world is that?"

He pondered, "Now that you mention it, I'm not quite sure."

"No pot of tea?" Belle frowned, and continued to search the menu.

Mr. Gold explained, "They'll give you a cup with a teabag."

"Tea bag?" Eyebrows raised.

"You'll see!"

Belle wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Mr. Gold gave her a charming smile, "One does what one must."

Belle shook her head and muttered, "I hope this is worth it to meet the 'talker' you mentioned.''

"Oh, my dear, it is. It certainly is," Mr. Gold assured her.

"Well then, where is she?' Belle looked around and spotted a scantily clad waitress sitting by the bar.

Bell's mouth fell open, "She's in her underclothes!"

Mr. Gold let his eyes rove over Ruby's outfit. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

"Rumpel. . ." Belle lightly slapped his wrist.

"Bill!" He hissed, "I'm Bill. Bill!"

Belle rolled her eyes, "The Queen isn't very creative, 'Bill Gold?'"

"Another discussion for another day," he said and put his hand over hers. "Just be patient. She'll make her way here eventually." He paused and began cautiously, "And I know that I am the last

person to give fashion advice, but maybe… try… removing the ribbon from your hair?" He braced himself.

"Why?" Belle asked, looking puzzled, and a little offended.

Mr. Gold refused to meet her eyes, "Well, it makes you look rather…."

He ventured a glance at her and something in her eyes told him to stop.

He would try again later.

But that cost him a few minutes of good graces. Mr. Gold accepted it without complaint. He really had a lot to make up for considering his behavior after the kiss in Fairy Tale Land. However, the price was nothing compared to being with her again. So, he let it go and allowed Belle to continue muttering and shaking her head as she read the rest of the menu. Finally, after a suitable amount of time passed, Mr. Gold felt that the other awkward conversation had to happen.

"Belle?" Her head popped above the menu. "There's something I haven't yet told you about Ella," he began.

"Yes?" Belle asked expectantly.

Mr. Gold continued, "First of all, her name here is Ashley."

"Ashley?" Belle repeated, brows knitting.

Mr. Gold continued without comment, "And secondly, she has a . . ."

A loud voice interrupted, "What about Ashley?" Mr. Gold sighed, giving up all hope of broaching the subject when Ruby appeared as at light speed by their table.

"What about her?" Belle addressed the question to Mr. Gold.

Ruby ignored her. "Listen," she leaned in to Mr. Gold, pointing an accusing finger, "She's my best friend and you nearly ruined her life!"

Belle arched an eyebrow at Mr. Gold.

"I really did," he admitted.

Ruby nearly exploded. "And he has no problem admitting it! No shame!" She turned to Belle, "So listen, Dorothy, whatever he's trying to trick you into…"

"Dorothy?" Belle frowned.

"Ribbon?" Mr. Gold reminded her.

"Hey!" Ruby said, leaned over the middle of the table to interrupt their conversation, both thumbs pointed at her, "Me here. Look here. I will not let you. . ."

"But you see, dearie," Mr. Gold interjected with a placating look, "that's all in the past. Water under the bridge. Look to tomorrow. One day at a time."

Ruby gritted her teeth, "Don't. Even. Start. You took her soon-to be father in law's money, not caring about what would happen to Ashley or her . . .!"

"Actually, I gave the money back!" Mr. Gold quickly interrupted.

"You did?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"'I made a deal," Mr. Gold shrugged. "I didn't keep my end of the bargain, so it was only right to give him a refund. Look to the bright side! It all worked to Ashley's advantage in the end. When's the happy day? Tomorrow, isn't it?"

"The day after," Ruby shook her head, "not that it's any of your business. And you know what? I don't believe a word of it!"

"If I'm lying," Mr. Gold informed her, "you can always ask Ashley."

"Oh, I will." She whipped out her phone, "and I'll warn her about Tink, here."

"Belle! My name is Belle!" Belle corrected rather crossly.

Ruby ignored her again, and walked away texting.

"You didn't take our order," Mr. Gold called.

"In a minute," Ruby yelled behind her.

"Dorothy? Tink?" Belle was turning rather red, and not with embarrassment.

"I tried to explain to you about the clothes, and especially the ribbon . . ."

"What's so wrong with a ribbon in a lady's hair?" Belle's voice was rising.

Before he could answer, Ruby returned. "Ok, the story checks out. But what's with Ella Enchanted?"

"Belle!"

Ruby still only addressed Mr. Gold, "You aren't making a deal with this little one."

Belle protested, "I am not little!"

"So why are you dressed like a three-year old?" Ruby asked, finally turned to her with a smiling sneer.

"Like I'm three! What the . . .?" Belle's face was growing redder.

Ruby shook her head, "Never mind, never mind, Princess. So if he's not making a deal, what are you doing with him?"

Belle raised her chin in pride, "We're engaged."

Ruby threw her head back and laughed.

"Belle," Mr. Gold muttered urgently, "we still haven't settled. . . ."

"Engaged!" Belle said firmly, eyes holding Ruby's.

"So where's the ring, Aurora?" Ruby shot back.

"Why do people keep asking about rings?" Belle looked to Mr. Gold.

Ruby leaned in, "Because you're not really engaged until there's a ring and a date. The 'engaged,'" Ruby made quotation marks, "is how he gets into your skirt!"

"Ruby," Mr. Gold moaned. This was going to get ugly.

Belle slid out of the booth, hands on hips, legs planted a foot apart and looked up into Ruby's face. The latter only cackled condescendingly at the much smaller woman.

"Our order, Miss Ruby," Mr. Gold said quickly, grabbing Belle by the arm and gently, but firmly, pulling her back to her seat.

'Yeah, yeah. I got it." Ruby scribbled on her pad, "Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"We didn't order that!" Belle protested.

A touch of Mr. Gold's hand on hers gave her pause. "Let's just go with her suggestion."

Belle shook her head. "Fine," she smiled after a minute. "We'll see how it compares with my cooking. And I am not going to let it go!" she half-whispered the last rather viciously across the table.

"Her cooking is not even close, dear," Mr. Gold diplomatically soothed her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I wasn't talking about the cooking, and stop trying to distract me!" Belle warned. "She's staring,"

Mr. Gold looked over to see Ruby with a visage that embodied one who had a looming date with the Porcelain God.

"She'll recover," Mr. Gold dismissed. "Now, let's talk about what you will discuss with Ashley."

"We still haven't figured out how to meet her," Belle reminded him.

"Oh, yes we have." His eyes flashed triumph. "Didn't you see Ruby texting?

"Texting?" Belle asked.

"I'll explain later," Mr. Gold told her. "But after breakfast, I will drive you to her apartment."

Ruby set down the food with a clatter. Belle looked daggers at her until she had gone back to the kitchen, then began eating saying wiith a smile. "Something tells me you know more than you're saying."

"Of that," Mr. Gold assured her, "I can guarantee!"

Belle laughed, "You're about to make a deal, aren't you?"

"All in good time," he sang.

"And you thought you'd lose your power when you broke your curse!" Belle rebuked him. "Silly, stupid cursed men."

"Rightly reprimanded. I suppose the 'uncursed' me just changed teams."

Belle pointed, "And you are going to find out that deals with the power of good are so much more fun!"

"Finish up then, dearie." Mr. Gold gestured to her food, "We have some curses to break!"


	6. Appendix Four

Appendix Four: Belle Meets Ashley

Mr. Gold was driving rather quickly through town. Belle held on for dear life. Mr. Gold turned to her and slowed down.

"Sorry, dear. Forgot this is only your second time in a car." Belle nodded and they continued. Finally they pulled up to a small apartment building.

Mr. Gold turned in his seat, and even without seeing his eyes, covered as they were with sunglasses, Belle knew what he wanted.

"Ok. Obviously this is something I need to do." She began untying the ribbon as she muttered, "let my hair hang loose like a strumpet."

"Where did you find those clothes Belle? I didn't order them."

"Yes you did. I just chose what looked right."

"Ah," Mr. Gold's tone told her everything.

"I found what looked proper, Rumpel!" Belle insisted. He just looked at her. "But I suppose I need to 'fit in' in this cursed world, so a little bit of sacrifice is needed," she sighed.

"Belle, if this is the only sacrifice asked of you, I will be a happy man."

Belle removed the ribbon with a flourish and gave him a shining smile, but then saw him frowning.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair," Mr. Gold replied, "shake out your hair."

"What?"

"Shake it, like a dog!"

"A dog?"

"Trust me."

Belle obeyed, but not before she narrowed her eyes, showing her displeasure.

When she looked back to Mr. Gold, he went about parting one mass of curls to the side, while tucking some strands behind her opposite ear. He sat back and nodded in approval.

"Better?" she glared.

"Much. You've gained ten years. It will stop me from being arrested."

"Charming," she responded drily.

"Lovely! How ironic!" She arched and eyebrow. "That's Snow White's nickname for King James," Mr. Gold explained. "Just never thought I'd be compared to him. I'm sure he would object quite strongly!"

"Well then he's a fool!" Belle retorted. "Charming is in one's actions in any case, not his looks. And from what you've told me, he hasn't been doing well in that since coming here."

"It's all the curse."

She shook her head from side to side, "It's 'the curse this' and the 'curse that.' I've only known about it a day and I'm already sick of hearing it as an excuse for bad behavior. It's just a convenient—and rather unoriginal, if I may say so-excuse for an un-charming man to explain why he is doing horrible things. How about finding the strength within himself to do what is right?"

"It's a strong curse," Mr. Gold told her.

"So strong everyone is weakening it left and right?"

Mr. Gold tipped his head, pondering, "Point taken. Since when have you become all knowing?" He accused.

"When have I been wrong?" Belle asked.

"Point taken, again." He pressed his lips together.

Belle shrugged, "I read."

"Be careful , dearie, for 'pride cometh before a fall.'"

She teased, "Coming from Rumpelstilskin?"

"I've learned from my mistakes," Mr. Gold said.

Belle looked up at the building. "Ok, since she's expecting me, this should be easier."

"Yes," Now he had to say it. "Belle," he began again, "do you remember when Ella married Prince Thomas?"

"Even on my side of the world their story was everywhere. Right after, you came and took me to your castle."

"Ah, yes. That rogue Ogre rebellion." He paused, taking an uncomfortable breath, "Well, as you know, when people marry, the lady often becomes…" He stopped again, trying to think how to phrase it.

Belle smiled kindly and took his chin to meet her eyes, "You can say 'delicate condition.' I won't faint!"

"Delicate condition? Ah, yes." He muttered, "Princesses."

"What was that?" Belle asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Mr. Gold said quickly. "Very well. Glad that is clear. Here, though, she has had the baby."

"But Ruby said they would not be married for two days."

Mr. Gold tilted is head, holding out his hands and gesturing with his fingers as a traffic cop to encourage her to come to the conclusion.

Her brows furrowed, then her head snapped up, looking horror-struck.

"Cursed world?" Mr. Gold reminded her helpfully.

"Oh! Princess Ella?" Belle exclaimed, "The scandal when we go home!"

"Actually we're still not sure what will be remembered when we go home. Now when you are there . . ."

"I know how to talk to a girl!" Belle insisted.

"Yes, but be sure to . . ."

They were interrupted by a voice from the balcony above them.

"You didn't waste any time!" Ashley called.

Belle looked up and saw Ashley with the baby in her arms.

She blew out a long breath. "Cursed, world, cursed, world" she repeated as a mantra.

Mr. Gold got out and opened the door for her. As she took his hand and stepped out, something did occur to her. "I thought everyone was terrified of you. So far they all seem rather forward and unafraid."

"Some are," Mr. Gold admitted. "My theory about that is that as soon as Emma arrived, and people got closer to their 'Happy Endings,' the curse started unraveling. People began losing their fear."

"For fear is of the curse!"

"Not bravery." He concurred.

"So what do you want me to deal?" Belle asked.

"That, I leave to you. Women know what women want. A man…. Rarely." Mr. Gold gave her his nondescript smile.

"Glad to know you're going to make it easy," Belle rolled her eyes. "Well, here's to it. Wish me luck!"

"Always," he said and kissed her before shooing her on her way.

Belle walked away from him and slowly walked up the stairs, not sure what to do. Yet the thought came to her that she must follow her instincts and continue.

Ashley was waiting for her at the open door.

"Come in," she said, none too friendly.

Belle entered and gingerly sat on the couch Ashley pointed to.

"Why are you here?" Ashley began to interrogate immediately.

"Not certain," Belle answered honestly. "Why did you want me here?"

"I wanted to see, like Ruby, why you were talking about me with that man."

"Not so much talking about you. He was updating me about your coming marriage."

"I see," Ashley's eyes snapped fire. "So he's taking an interest in my wedding. What does he want?"

"I beg your pardon?" Belle asked.

"Why is he suddenly bringing a much younger girl to talk with me?" Ashley wanted to know. "His 'fiance,'" she said it as though it was a curse word. "It's a new low finding a pretty woman to make his deals for him."

"Not a low," Belle contradicted. "He just felt maybe, considering your past together, you would be more comfortable dealing with me."

"Really!" Ashley leaned forward," So out with it: why are you here and what the hell are you doing with him?"

Belle was taken aback by her vehemence, but swallowed and replied, "We met awhile ago, when things were . . . different. We fell in love."

"You know the kind of man he is," Ashley warned her.

"Yes."

"So then why should I trust you any more then he?"

"I can't answer that for you." Belle met her eyes.

What did he want her to do? Belle knew he wanted a deal, but only helped by saying she would know. Know what a woman wants. What does Ashley want? What would Belle want if she really was the 'new girl in town?' And with that, she had it.

"He wanted me to meet you," Belle began. "For company."

.

Ashley shook her head, "No, the truth! What does he really want? Everything with him comes at a price!"

"Yes," Belle agreed. "In exchange for this he is . . . " What can she promise on his behalf? Mr. Gold. Money, he had money. "Waiving your rent for a year."

"No rent for a year?" Ashley asked skeptically, "Just to spend time with his girlfriend?"

"Fiance," Belle corrected.

Ashley looked at her left hand, "I don't see a ring."

A ring! Belle would need to fix this, soon, since it seemed so blasted important here. For now though she ignored the point and explained, "He wants me to fit in, meet the ladies of Storybrooke."

"Then he's a moron," Ashley scoffed. "As long as you're with him, nobody will have anything to do with you!"

Belle looked down. There was no doubt that Ashley also spoke of how things would be when they went to their own world. She sighed, and then she realized how to make Ashley want this.

"That is true, everyone will have nothing to do with me, including a certain mayor."

Ashley frowned, "Why would I care about that?"

"How friendly has she been to your friend, Emma?" Belle asked.

That did strike a chord. Belle could see.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Belle suggested.

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "I still don't see the catch. There always is."

"No catch, I swear. I'll put it in writing if you wish."

"Yes, you will!" Ashley looked around. "Damn, no paper. Wait here," She ordered as she struggled with the baby.

"Let me hold her while you go," Belle suggested.

Ashley's head whipped around with a flash. "Never! His woman holding my baby? Taking my baby? You really thought I would fall for that?"

"He never breaks a deal," Belle steadily reminded her.

Ashley met her eyes, than after a long pause consented, "Ok, you hold the baby, but you're coming with me!"

"Very well," Belle said and took the baby.

Immediately a burning went through her, and she was looking out the window of her room in Rumpelstilskin's castle, wondering about the new Princess. Probably having a baby by now, having a home, going to places she's never seen.

Then she was back in Storybrooke and following Ashley. Ashley sat out the desk and wrote the terms, while Belle tried to hide her disorientation after the vision.

"And it will be as I've written it." Ashley emphatically stated.

"Of course," Belle assured her.

Ashley signed her name, then put the contract in her pocket.

"He has to sign, not you," she explained. "We'll go down. I won't let him into my home. Now give her back," she ordered.

Belle complied. As Ashley touched the baby, her eyes whipped open for just seconds.

"Are you well?" Belle asked with concern.

Ashley's eyes focused again. "Yes," she shook her head quickly as if rousing herself, "I thought I saw something . . . strange."

She looked at Belle and a certain fear was clear on her face now. "What is really going on?"

"I really don't know," Belle honestly answered.

"Well in any case," Ashley straightened up resolutely. "We need this contact signed."

The two ladies went down the apartment building stairs and walked over to Mr. Gold who was leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette. He dropped it, and crushed it under his heel.

"A good day to you," He greeted Ashley with a grin.

Ashley didn't return his greeting, and said with scorn,"So you want me to be bff to your little piece of . . ."

"Now, now," Mr. Gold smiled. "No need to be unpleasant. These days should be ones of joy. Everyone loves a wedding!"

"Well you're not invited!" Ashley stated, hate in her eyes.

"Of course not," Mr. Gold agreed. "Our relationship has always been professional."

"Yes, it has, and that's why I have this." She pulled out the contract.

He read it, nodded, gave a shrug, and took out his pen signing with a flourish, and . . .a quiet giggle escaped him. That was the second time today, Belle noted, that his Rumpelstilskin side came out.

Ashley was more than a bit disconcerted, but merely nodded walking back up the stairs.

"Have a lovely wedding," Mr. Gold called, "I love helping young people find their true love!"

Ashley stopped and swung around to look at him.

"Or at least, let's call it, dates at dances." Ashley took a quick step back, and caught herself. "Leave me alone!" She ordered and ran back upstairs slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Belle asked.

"While you were together, she remembered a certain night when she met Prince Thomas. Am I right?"

"There was a moment," Belle said, "when I held the baby. I had a memory of when we were at the castle. And when I handed Alexandra back, she had a few moments of disorientation."

Mr. Gold nodded, "My theory was correct. An un-cursed resident of our land, touching her, and bringing back memories."

"So the baby is not cursed!"

"As are you, I, and Emma. Emma started it so she touched my chipped cup. From then on, every time we touch something we love, or someone else loves, that was not cursed, more of the curse unravels."

He nodded, "Yes, yes I see it. She touched what I loved most—when I thought you were dead, that was the chipped cup. Emma, the curse breaker, started the road to finding you , and now you are a curse breaker too. It's the ultimate relay race!"

"And Emma was the key, since the process could only start when she came to Storybrooke!" Belle finished for him.

"You got it, dearie!"

Belle thought about Emma, "It was Emma meeting Ashley that started the process of her freedom."

"But the curse is only fully broken for her when the Happy Ending Comes."

"And that's true love's kiss!"

"For some. But as you said, not all have to be paired off to have a Happy Ending. But we do know for sure it works. Graham's curse was broken after he and Emma shared true love's kiss," Mr. Gold explained.

"But Snow and James!" Belle protested

"Adultery can never be true love."

Belle frowned, " I'm sure though that Ashley and Sean kissed."

"But, ah, along with something . . .else." Belle only blushed a little. She was starting to get used to the cursed world. "And all it led to was the 'Prince' running away. .."

Belle was seeing it, "But the kiss that comes after swearing to never leave. . ."

Mr. Gold nodded, "For them, because of their past, the kiss must be purest kiss of all."

"One that comes when joined in marriage!" Belle exclaimed.

"I think about ten minutes after the wedding, Ashley will be begging you to come visit! But she wouldn't know she needed to unless you met her today."

Belle grinned, leaned over and kissed him quickly. "My clever man!"

"Now here I was, shedding my pride, and this little flatterer comes and tries to ruin it," Mr. Gold lamented in mock sorrow.

Belle laughed. "Only too happy to tempt! So what do we do now?"

"Let's go to my shop. I have lovely things to show you." And something to tell her. The time was right. He looked over to Belle who was laughing and free. Did he really wish to ruin that?

Then he thought of that idiot David and how waiting only made it worse.

He made himself smile, too, and enjoy the sunshine as they sped to his shop.

All magic, even good magic it seems, comes with a price.


	7. Appendix Five

A.N. This chapter was inspired directly from Robert Carlyle's incredible performance last Sunday.

APPENDIX 5: MR. GOLD TELLS BELLE THE FULL TRUTH

Belle and Mr. Gold entered the shop.

He allowed her to search through the room, showing her some of his favorites, she commenting on those she remembered from his castle. Then he led her to the back room.

She sat on top of his desk and asked, "Now what's next in the plan?

"I think we just wait to hear from Ashley," Mr. Gold answered, "or wait for someone else to come."

"Mr. Booth?"

"Maybe. I'm sure Emma's gone straight to him."

Belle tied back her hair again. And stared at him.

"Yes?" Me Gold asked, rather dreading the question. This look of Belle's was usually followed with an uncomfortable question or observation. He had a suspicion of what it was.

"A ring!" Belle stated. He was right. "Everyone I've met has brought it up."

"A ring will mean we are engaged, Belle," he told her quietly.

"Aren't we?" He did not answer. Her voice rose, "We decided, Rumpelstilskin, that we would be together again."

"I agree." Then he went back to his silence.

Belle looked at him and he saw the realization dawning. She said, "You don't want to marry me."

"No, I didn't say that." Yet he turned from her

"I want to marry you, Belle," he said, "but there's one thing I want more."

Her eyes narrowed, angry tears forming, "Please don't say it is power."

"No," he said softly. "It is not my power, not only."

Belle's voice got slower, and dangerous, "Your power? Not only? I thought we broke you away from the curse."

"The Storybrooke one, for us," Mr. Gold admitted. "But not mine. I will be the same Rumpelstilskin when we go home."

"Well then," Belle said, but her uncertainty showed in her eyes. "What's to worry? The first thing we'll do is kiss."

Mr. Gold shook his head.

"After everything?" Belle looked steadily at him, "you still want your power more than me!"

He walked to her, taking her hands. She snatched them away, angry tears burned her eyes now.

"Very well," he nodded, then continued, "Remember, Belle, when you asked me about my son?"

"Yes," she still looked right him letting the hot tears pour down her face, "you said you lost him."

"Yes, I did. I lost him." Mr. Gold explained. "He did not die."

"Your son is still living?"

"He is."

"And is your wife, too?" she accused. You 'lost' her as well!"

"No," he answered. "She died soon after she left me. The forbidden fruit of 'freedom from our marriage,' was not kind to her. She came home to die." So long ago. "My son though still lives, and I need to find him." His eyes pleaded, "I'll need magic to do that."

Belle stood as though frozen. "Why did you wait to tell me?"

He looked away, gesturing hopelessly. "I suppose I needed the right moment. We need to break the Storybrooke curse. "

Belle shook her head, "Twenty Eight years and we reunite only to have you leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you!" Mr. Gold insisted, but still so quietly.

"I will not stay with the Dark Power still in you!"

He looked down, tears now in his eyes, "I don't want to be that creature again, Belle." His eyes found hers, "I love you. I want to be with you. But I also want to find my son."

She still held his eyes, her angry tears flowing.

He sighed and walked away from her to a cabinet. He took out a small box, and set it on the table

"I got it years ago. It reminded me of your eyes," his voice cracked, and tears were coming. He swallowed and got control of himself.

"Let me tell the story," he said. "And it will be yours, if you still want it."

%%%%%%%

Belle clutched her handkerchief, and he used his own. Both of their eyes were red, nearly raw with the weeping. It must have been an hour.

Then, resolutely, she finished, and wiping her eyes, strode over to the table and opened the box. Mr. Gold had said that there was no magic in Storybrooke. How could he say that with such an otherworldly jewel? She stared at it while he just sat and watched. Then she reached out, took the ring, and slipped it on her finger. She turned and walked to where Mr. Gold was sitting and wrapped her arms around him. He clutched at her, tears flowing again.

"Until you came, I really didn't care about anything," he said against her heart, "and I never thought, never thought you could love me. You shouldn't still love me!"

"How could I not? You're my first love, my only love." And their lips found each other, not sensual, not chaste, just desperate and they pressed closer.

He now held her to his chest, "I'll give you everything," he wiped his eyes, "anything. You can take my gold. Travel as you've always wanted to, as I've wanted you to. Be happy!" He took her head in his, "No one I know of in any world deserves more to be at peace, secure, and safe. Promise me!"

Belle nodded, "I will. I will! I swear." Their tears and sobs mingled. Now she grabbed both sides of his head and said, "And when you find Baelfire, I'll be waiting for you, to welcome you home with a kiss!"

And there was more crying, clinging, kissing, holding, as close as they could be and sobbing out all the poison and pain of countless years.

%%%%%

Belle was in the restroom, splashing water on her face, exhausted by the afternoon's emotion, when she heard a loud banging on the door.

"Gold! Gold! I know you're in there!"

She heard the cane which signaled the limping walk of Mr. Gold. She looked out as he pulled aside the curtain of the door to see the face of Booth.

"P- off!" Gold told him matter-of-factly, and closed the curtain again walking back to his desk. "Not today," he muttered to himself.

And Belle laughed. And laughed.


	8. Appendix Six

APPENDIX SIX: WAITING

That night, emotionally exhausted from all that had transpired, they ordered take-out from Granny's. Ruby came out to push the bag to Belle, who made certain she saw the rather large sapphire on her ring-finger. Ruby shook her head, and Belle's narrowed eyes followed her until she left.

Mr. Gold knew better than to say anything.

They ate rather quickly, and then Belle headed straight for the tub. She came out in her night gown and robe, barefoot, padding down the hallway. She found Mr. Gold smoking on the balcony.

"I'm heading for bed," she said.

"Goodnight," he kissed her.

"Will you be coming soon?"

He sighed, "Belle that is not a very good idea. Last night was an …. exception. It was twenty-eight years of separation."

Belle nodded, "I understand," but tears came again.

"My dear," he took her hand, "I'm thinking of you."

She wiped her eyes," I know. But we do have so little time."

"You really believe that?" Mr. Gold asked.

"The curse will be broken soon, and then you will leave."

He conceded the point. "After Ella and Thomas' wedding, and whatever Booth is doing with Emma, I suppose it will happen."

Belle looked at him, "I am very tired."

"Go to bed dear. I'll be with you," Mr. Gold gave in.

"Thank you," she whispered.

When he went to the bedroom, Belle was already asleep. He did get in and hold her. Maybe the magic really was at work. He held her close, also worn out from the emotions of the day, and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning . . .

Mr. Gold awoke to see Belle looking straight at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Since the engagement is official, and you have already said you will keep your magic until you find Bae, why don't we marry here? We could have each other, and I would have the right to your estate."

"You have it Belle. Nobody will contest."

Belle insisted. "It may be years before I see you again."

Mr. Gold thought of it, and the appeal of having her with him sooner than later. But then . . .

"There could be a child," Mr. Gold told her.

"I know what happens in marriage," Belle answered, not deterred. "I accepted that when I accepted the ring."

"Well, it's not so simple. Here the Church has a waiting period."

"Waiting period?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Cursed world?" Mr. Gold reminded her again.

"I thought you owned this town," Belle accused. "A dispensation should not be too hard."

"MMmmm never dealt with one of those before."

Belle smiled, "A deal can always be made when a person has something someone wants."

He thought about it. It was what she wanted; he saw it in her eyes. And he could never say no to her.

"Well, I suppose I have some phone calls to make," he said as he got out of bed.

30 minutes later . . .

The knock on the door was expected. Mr. Gold let in the hairdresser and sent her upstairs. Belle came down after at least an hour looking spectacular in a sapphire, casual, yet classy dress. Her hair was smooth and loose, and she wore make-up.

"Good." He choked out. "Let's get to work, dearie."

Two Hours later . . .

Belle, despite her dress, went about dusting and polishing in Mr. Gold's shop. Some derisively call it 'women's work,' but for a noble and sheltered princess, it was freedom. Almost for a moment it was as it was in the Castle. She looked up as the bell rang, and Marco came in.

"Ah, thank you for coming in so quickly," Mr. Gold greeted, gesturing to the clock on the counter. "Now, tell me what can you make of this?"

Marco walked over, pausing to tip his hat to Belle.

As the men engaged in work, Belle found her way to the back room, when she heard the bell ring again. She was not too interested until she heard Mr. Gold say something about seeing one's father for the first time.

She went to the curtain which separated the store from the back room and listened to the whole conversation.

As Booth was leaving, Gold came to the back.

"A nudge?" Belle asked, eyebrows raised.

"My specialty," he replied. "If he can get through to Miss Swan, then all the better."

"You were remarkably restrained, after he pretended to be your son," Belle observed.

"No need for an ugly scene," Mr. Gold shrugged. "His punishment is already happening. Why waste energy on revenge when nature is giving him more suffering than I could ever give him?"

One hour later . . .

Emma entered the shop. She stopped and looked warily at Belle dressed to the nines as Mr. Gold always was. Belle flashed her ring.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I would like to talk in private," she said to Mr. Gold, looking pointedly at Belle.

Belle looked at him. He nodded her to the back. As she was walking past him, he leaned in to kiss her and whispered, "Take notes, dearie."

So, for the second time this day, Belle stood behind the curtains eavesdropping. Emma began trying to convince Mr. Gold to help her get her son back, a request which he flatly refused.

Belle came out after she left. "Busy today," she observed.

Mr. Gold shrugged, "All in a day's work."

Belle said, "So now she heads straight to Booth?"

"That's the plan."

Belle changed the subject. "You staying open all day?"

He gave her his characteristic stare and smirk, "I think my business can afford to take the afternoon off."

Belle smiled and flipped the sign to 'Closed.' They spent the hours driving through Storybrooke and he showed her the sights: what little there were.

10 Hours later . . .

Their route happened to pass by Marco's garage. Mr. Gold and Belle saw something they did not expect: Booth was working with Marco.

"Ah, the boy is catching on," Gold observed, almost with approval.

"Stupid little curse, "Belle snarked, and they sped back home.


	9. Appendix Seven

Appendix 7: Fine

A.N. Fine, as in 'finished.' This was written a little hastily as I wanted it done before the season finale 'changes everything.' I have an idea to write a sequel with Belle's new life. We'll see what the muse does after tonight.

Belle sat next to Mr. Gold that evening, watching him smoke.

He broke the silence, "Dearie, despite the image I have been known to project, I do actually have feelings."

Belle frowned, "Of what are you speaking?"

"You keep slandering the curse," he answered. "Remember that's the curse I created."

Belle tilted her head to the side, thinking about it. "You're right. I have been rather insulting, but only because of how SHE decided to enact it. If it were you, I'm sure it would have been far cleverer, and not so full of…what's the word?"

"Here, we would call them 'loopholes.'"

"Loopholes?" Belle tried it out, "I like that."

They were silent longer. "What now?" she asked.

"I do believe, my dear that we have done what we need."

"Truly?" Belle asked.

"You were the one who said how easy the curse would be broken!"

"So then we just sit around and …"

"Enjoy the scenery." He grinned.

Belle sighed, "Very well."

Silence. "If you want an occupation, how about I teach you how to spin?"

Belle laughed, "Will it turn to gold?"

"Now that requires magic. However, my wool was quite acclaimed in my more natural days, and knitting is all the rage in this world now."

"So let's begin!" She kissed him, "Tomorrow."

8&8&8&

It was a rather leisurely Saturday. Belle searched Mr. Gold's library. They sampled his wine cellar and cooked elaborate meals.

Finally, Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. "Oh dear. I believe our little holiday is coming to an end."

Belle frowned, "What?"

As though in answer there was loud banging on the door. Belle put down her book, as Gold walked to the door and opened it.

There were Ashley and Sean, in their wedding garb.

"We remember, "Sean said.

Mr. Gold smiled gesturing in welcome, "Please, come inside."

8&8&8&

That Monday Regina burst into Gold's shop, telling him about the rotting apples, and that the curse was weakening.

Mr. Gold did not match her panic and nonchalantly told her that he was preparing for a journey.

In response, Regina begged for a reinvention of the curse.

It was Mr. Gold's pleasure to inform her that she didn't have anything he wanted.

Within minutes, he was in the back room with Belle.

"That's it!" He said triumphantly.

"It?" Belle asked.

"The curse is breaking. We just sit back and watch. It's time for Miss Swan to act."

"I told you it would not be too difficult." She continued polishing the silver. "How long does a dispensation take?"

"Never tried one."

"I'm just concerned we won't be married before the curse is broken. And then . . ."

"Magic will be in Storybrooke." He patted her hand, "Give it a week, love. Emma won't change her mind overnight."

Then the phone rang." Mr. Gold picked it up, listened, nodded and named a time.

"What was that?" Belle asked.

"The priest. I suppose it wasn't only Sean and Abigail who woke up at the wedding."

"He remembers?"

"All," Mr. Gold confirmed. "And since home is our true diocese, we can go by those ordinances."

Belle was very silent, taking it in., turning a little pale.

"Two o'clock, dearie." He looked at her, "you can always change your mind."

She shook her head. "No, I'm ready. The magnitude of it all just struck me."

Mr. Gold laughed, "Why yes, you are about to become a very wealthy woman!"

Belle playfully punched his arm. "You know it is more than that."

"But a perk?"

Belle put down the piece of silver she was polishing.

"Let's get ready."

8&8&8&

That night, both of them smoking cigarettes, Mr. Gold explained to his wife. "When the curse breaks, everyone will have their memories. We can go back and forth from here to the Enchanted Forest."

"How?" Belle frowned.

"There are many gateways. I have one personally installed in the basement here that nobody knows about. It can't open until the curse is broken. Then you will have free travel back and forth."

"So Storybrooke will stay as it is?"

Mr. Gold smirked, "Not exactly. It will get a new name, and all from Storybrooke will be there. Except one."

"The Queen," Belle stated.

"She'll stay in cursed Storybrooke. After all that was what she always wanted."

Despite the justice of it, Belle shivered.

Mr. Gold reminded her, "The curse is giving her what she wants."

"And then?"

"Then I go through the doorway, which leads to my castle. Get you settled."

"And then leave. " Belle finished for him.

He took her head in both his hands, " But I swear to you, I will return with Bae and then I'll give up my power." Belle nodded. She knew what the price of loving him was. "And you must swear that you will take my spun gold and do anything your heart desires."

Belle nodded, "I will."

They embraced again.

And within days, they were home.


End file.
